


The Beginning of the End

by mrssjsmith



Series: Happy Birthday Sammy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Absent John Winchester, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Come Eating, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit, Sam's Birthday, Smut, Top Dean, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrssjsmith/pseuds/mrssjsmith
Summary: John leaves the boys while go goes on a hunting trip the week of Sammy's birthday. He generously let Dean stay behind. Dean gives Sammy a birthday to remember.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not an update. Just fixed all mistakes I could find.

"Now Sam. There is no reason enough to pout. I'll try and be back for your actual birthday." John said as he finished packing his duffle and tossed it to Dean.

Sam rolled his eyes and turned to the next page of his book. Yes he was pouting. No he wasn't pouting because his dad would be gone on his birthday. That was kinda normal. He was mad because yet again he was forced to leave town before he actually had sex! He was turning 14 at the end of the week for christ sake! He would've liked to have his first kiss, or maybe a hand job. He wasn't really picky at this point in time, it's just his right hand was getting kinda old and he couldn't have who he really wanted so....

"Earth to Sammy." He looked up and Dean was standing over him dangling the Impala's keys. Those beautiful green eyes hiding all kinds of things that Sam desperately wanted to figure out but he knew that wasn't normal at all. How many 14 year old boys would tell you they wanted their older, sexy and straighter than an arrow, brother to fuck them? Sam would only because he knows you'd never tell on him.

"Yeah?" Sam snarked as he flipped another page.

"Wanna head out for dinner?" Dean ruffled his hair when Sam sighed. He just really wanted to be left alone at the moment. Give him a few hours and he would be okay but it's not like he wanted to be alone with no chance to escape with the reason for the problem in his jeans. Jesus, it sucked being this sensitive. All Dean did was touch his head and Sam popped a boner.

"Fine." Sam waited as Dean double and triple checked their salt lines before they headed to the car. Sam enjoyed sitting in the front seat. It didn't happen very often so enjoyed it while it lasted.

"Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah?" Sam glanced at Dean then looked back at the passing scenery.

"So I um...I talked to Dad first but he said if you wanted to learn how do drive I could start teaching you. If you want."

Sam whipped his head atound, eyes bugging out of his head. "Seriously?"

Dean gave a chuckle. "Yeah seriously. When we get back to the hotel I'll teach you like Dad taught me okay?"

"Yeah! Thanks Dean!" Sam was excited now. He would learn to drive! He was satisfied with this information and dinner with Dean was actually pleasant. No awkward boners this time. That is until he remembered Dad teaching Dean to drive. IN HIS LAP.

Sam didn't want to deal with that image tonight. He had to think of a way to escape his long anticipated driving lessons. He needed to make up something good believable so Dean wouldn't get suspicious.

"Ummm...Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Can we hold off on the driving lessons tonight?" Dean looked over at him confused. He knew that Sam had been looking forward to driving but now apparently he changed his mind?

"Why?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Um..because..." Sam swallowed hard at the look in Dean's eyes. He had to make this good.

"Because since it's my birthday week I would like to finally try beer." The last word came out as a squeak but he couldn't help it.

The look on Dean's face was getting to him. Wait for it. Wait for it. Wait fo- and there was his awkward boner for the evening. God, what would he give for Dean to look at him like that when Sam's mouth full of his cock? He shook his head to try and erase those dirty images and gave Dean his best puppy dog eyes.

"Please Dee?"

^^^^^^

 _This kid is going to kill me._ Dean groaned to himself. He had to discreetly adjust his semi-hard cock in his jeans under the table. He was going to tell for his fantasies involving his barely 14 year old brother but hey? He was probably headed there soon anyway. The life of a hunter is short lived.

He had been secretly looking forward to teaching Sam how to drive. And not only because he would be sitting on Dean’s lap. How fucked up is that? He had taught Sam how to walk, how to hold his fork and now apparently he's going to teach Sammy how to drink.

"Okay Sammy. It's your birthday week so we will do it your way." Dean smiled at his little brother. He had trouble denying Sam anything but when he used his puppy eyes there was nothing Dean wouldn't do for him.

"So because it's my birthday week we can do whatever I want?" Uh oh. Dean recognized that calculating look in Sam’s eyes. This may or may not be a good idea.

"Yeah Sammy. Whatever you want." Dean replied, pushing the words out of his dry throat. He was gonna need a lot of beer tonight.

^^^^^^^

Dean was fucked.

They were on their second six pack and they were slightly slurring their words. Sammy had the bright idea to play strip poker once they realized that the air conditioner had stopped working. Now they were both sweating sitting at their rinky dining table with Dean down to his boxers and Sam in his boxers and shirt. Apparently his little brother learned how to hussle cards. He looked at his hand, the edges of the card starting to blur a little, then looked back at Sammy. There were lines on his forehead which meant that he was concentrating, then the little shit smiled. Not good for Dean. Not good at all when he could feel his dick starting to throb. Something about the heat always made him horny. Mix that in with beer and his longest running fantasy? Not a good combo while wearing boxers.

"I'm gonna hit the head. No cheating." He pointed at Sam. Sam gave bitch face #12 in response.

Finally he was alone in the bathroom. He walked to the sink and turned the water on, splashing it over his face and neck. He needed to cool down or he would break all his rules. There was no way he was going to touch Sam in any manner. Not only was he a minor but Dean was getting him out of hunting as soon as he could. Dad rarely took Sam on hunts but he was getting older and Dean could feel the panic starting to grow every day. He wanted a better life for Sam and that included getting him away from his pervert of a brother.

What wouldn't Dean give to be able to touch all that smooth pale skin? To be able to show him everything Dean knew he wanted? He felt like an asshole for suggesting to Dad they leave town today. He knew what Sam's plans were for tonight but he couldn't help himself. He was jealous. He wanted to be Sam's first in everything. His first kiss, his first touch....he felt his cock harden in his boxers. There was no way that he could walk out now.

He was going to have to take care of it.

He pulled the loose material down to his thighs. Allowing his hard cock to spring free. Dean braced his self against the sink, stroking his hard flesh with his other hand. He imagined Sam bent in front of him. His smooth ass bared to him, waiting for Dean to touch him. Distantly he heard his own moan when he twisted his hand at the now wet head of his shaft. He picked up speed, allowing his mind to wonder how Sammy would feel from the inside. He bet his little brother would be warm, slick and deliciously tight. He could see his fingers opening his brother up. One lone finger at first, slowly, twisting in the tight hold to find that small bundle of nerves that would make his knees weak. He could almost hear Sam moan his name in arousal. He could see the sweat rolling down Sam's back as he fought to stay still. To allow Dean to put another finger inside him, scissoring them to help get him ready for Dean's cock...he was so close...just a few more strokes....

A pounding in the door pulled him from this thoughts.

"Did you fall in?"

At the sound of Sam's voice, Dean lost it, comming all over the bowl of the sink and dripping onto the floor.

"I'm good Sammy. Be out soon." His voice sounded weak, even to him.

He heard the door nob turn but it was too late, he turned around in shock to see Sammy standing in the doorway, his own hand stroking the bulged in the front of his boxers. While Dean was hiding Sam had lost his shirt and Dean used his hunter skills to quickly scan Sam's bare skin. Taking in  every detail he could.

"What the fuck Sam?!?" Dean struggled to pull his boxers up but they had gotten tangled up somehow. He glared at Sam but the younger boy's gaze was glued to something else. Dean followed his gaze and saw it was locked into his hand. That still had his come on it.

"Shit." Dean tried to turn around and wash his hands but Sam locked onto his wrist with a surprising strong grip.

He brought Dean's hand to his face and made sure his brother was watching as he tentivly stuck his tongue and licked up the milky substance.

"Mmmmm." Was all he got a chance to say before Dean was on him. Crowding him against the bathroom wall, smashing their lips together in an almost angry fashion.

Hips pinned to the wall, Dean's cock already starting to fill up again as he rubbed against Sam.

"Like that little boy?" Dean asked before he took Seams bottom lip between his teeth and gave it a sharp tug.

"Yeah Dee. I like it." Sam whimpered as Dean rolled his hips again. Sam let out a loud moan when he felt Dean cup him through the thin material. He slowly tugged on Sam's hard cock before Dean dropped to his knees, dragging the offending material with him. He blinked as he took in the forbidden fruit, literally. Sam's cock was so hard precome was running down the vein on the bottom of his shaft.

"Did I taste good Sammy?" Dean tugged lazily on his flesh. Sam could only thrust his hips into his brothers loose fist and nod.

"Well let's see how you taste." Then Dean licked the head of Sam's cock and took as much as he could at once.

Sam shouted and arched his back at the sharp pleasure. Hands snapping down to hold onto the short golden hair, feeling his big brother bob along his cock. Obscene slurping noises coming from below only made him hotter. His older brother was giving him head. And it was glorious.

"Dean." Sam was getting close. He tugged on Dean's hair but it only made the older man moan around his flesh. Sending shivers down Sam' spine.

"Dean I'm gonna come!" Sam tried again but Dean seemed to shake his head and pick up speed, bringing Sam to the very brink.

"DEAN" Sam would later imagine that anyone near them could hear him when Sam howled in pleasure as he experienced his first orgasm from another person. Hear all the lewed noises that Sam let loose at his first blow job. That they could hear him scream his big brothers name as he came down Dean's throat. His older brother not missing a single drop.

Sam sagged against the wall as Dean stood up and blinked as if the haze of arousal had finally cleared his mind. He started at Sam blankly.

"Happy Birthday to me." Sam said add he waited for his brothers reaction.

Dean just smiled. "Your birthday isn't here yet. We still have time to work with." Sam felt his cock grow hard again add Dean tugged him out of the bathroom.


End file.
